Kingdomstuck
by deviousTaurus
Summary: Before the war, Karkat Vantas was a normal Prospitian, with friends in both Prospit and Derse. But since the war, Karkat lost most of them. As the son of a powerful Prospitian, Karkat wants nothing more than to have his friends back. Rated for Karkat, Gamzee, and war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay um... AU No Sburb/Sgrub, Trolls no longer live on Alternia, AU Kingdomstuck, Prospit and Derse are two rival kingdoms, Species remain, Hemospectrum remains, however it will not be addressed much during the Prospit parts except for brief mentions. I had way too much fun writing this...**

**Act 1: Of Prospit and War**

It had been years since the kingdoms of Derse and Prospit went to war. Derse's queen, known as Her Imperious Condescension, had declared Derse's rule over Skaia, a strip of Prospitian land located near the border. Since then, a man known as The Signless had risen to power in Prospit, quickly becoming a great source of wisdom to the Prospitian monarchs.

Karkat Vantas was just unlucky enough to be son of the Signless.

For most of Prospit, having this heritage would be a blessing. For Karkat, it was a curse, bringing about legions of unneeded attention. All Karkat wanted was to have fun with his friends like the good old days, but a good number of them were Dersites, having some position in the military there. And it really didn't help that one friend, Feferi Peixes, was Heiress Apparent to the Dersite throne. He didn't care what happened to Skaia, it was a beautiful area sure, but Karkat would personally burn it down if it would end this war.

This is what Karkat imagined during his lesson. He was snapped out of his daydreams by the instructor. "Mister Vantas! What have I said about paying attention while I am talking?"

"Do it." The teen replied in a monotonous voice. This only proved, however, to make the teacher angrier.

"Then sit up straight, take notes, and pay attention. Honestly, sometimes I cannot believe you are the Signless' child." The instructor, an older Prospitian troll woman, was a no-nonsense sort of woman. She pretty much raised Karkat's father. What was her name...? Oh right! The Dolorosa. It has some sort of meaning, which Karkat couldn't remember to save his life.

"Now, as I was saying..." The Dolorosa's voice faded away as Karkat retreated back into his mind. His other Prospitian friends didn't have lessons! Then again... Most of his friends, Prospitian or Dersite, were probably soldiers for their respective monarchs. He and Feferi were probably the only ones from the group who weren't under an obligation to serve.

Karkat knew the only way for the group to reform was for Prospit to win the war. However, Derse isn't surrendering as long as the Condesce reigns. And with Feferi as Heiress _Apparent_, the Condesce will hold the Black Throne as long as she lives.

And Prospit was rapidly losing ground as the Dersites recently pulled out a new and powerful general. The Archagent Jack Noir.

"Mister Vantas!" The Dolorosa called out again. "I know the White Keep is extremely interesting," her voice was over saturated with sarcasm, "But please try to pay attention!"

He grumbled something in reply.

"What was that, Mister Vantas?"

"Nothing, Dolorosa..." He mumbled, burying his head in his arms.

"Hm. Well, lessons are over. You may go ogle over the White Keep some more." Karkat rolled his eyes, picked up his books, and left.

Once outside, Karkat lifted his face up, basking in the sun's warmth. On this planet there were three species. Carapacians, which composed the native and vast majority population. There are White Carapaces and Black, each native to either Prospit or Derse. Normally, Carapacians rule over the kingdoms, but that was before the Condesce, queen of Trolls, staged a coup which killed the Black King and sent the Queen into exile. Next would be trolls, who arrive from the planet Alternia around 4,000 years ago, or 1,846.15 Alternian Solar Sweeps, when Her Imperious Condescension was still a grub (baby troll). Karkat belongs to this race. Legend had it that Alternia's sun was so large and hot, the only trolls able to go outside during the day were jade bloods. On this world, the sun was soft and comforting.

The last species would be humans, but they're new and rare, hardly worth mentioning. They just turned up around 50 years ago, or 23.08 sweeps, from a rocky planet known as Earth, orbiting a yellow star even smaller than the one this planet circled. However, their planet was war ravaged and unfit for life. Stupid humans, ruining their home.

The sound of fighter planes roar overhead. Karkat looked up, instantly catching sight of the Prospitian Royal Emblem. The planes, unsurprisingly, flew east- towards Skaia and the Battleground. He squinted to watch the planes until they disappeared over the distant mountains that marked the border between Prospit and Derse-held Skaia. The war was turning in favor of Prospit- The Kingdom of Light, until Derse- The Kingdom of Darkness- released the Archagent into the army.

Karkat was snapped out of his daydream by a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his cellphone, a human creation, and saw he had a notification from Pesterchum. He opened it and groaned, seeing the teal text.

======gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 14:37======

GC: K4RK4T

GC: K444444RK44444T

GC: D4MN 1T K4RKL3S CH3CK YOUR GOGD4MN PHON3!

GC: :[

CG: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TEREZI

GC: SOM3ON3 WOK3 UP ON TH3 WRONG S1D3 OF TH3 R3CUP3R4COON

GC: YOU KNOW, 1F R3CUP3R4COONS H4D S1D3S

CG: YES TEREZI, I UNDERSTAND YOUR METAPHOR

CG: GET TO THE POINT OR I WILL DISCONNECT

CG: MY FINDER IS HOVERING ABOVE THE BUTTON PYROPE

GC: 4R3 YOU OUT OF YOUR "L3SSONS" Y3T?

GC: YOU KNOW

GC: TH3 ON3S YOU G3T B3C4US3 YOUR3 OH SO SP3C14L

CG: YES I AM

CG: WHY

GC: G4MZ33, T4VROS 4ND 1 4R3 GONN4 B3 H4NG1NG OUT

GC: W3LL...

GC: 1 TOLD T4VROS G4MZ33 COULD ONLY COM3 1F YOU D1D

GC: S1NC3 YOUR H1S MO1R41L

CG: WHAT DOES ME BEING HIS MOIRAIL HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING

GC: YOU C4N B4L3NC3 H1M OUT

CG: SO CAN TAVROS

GC: G3T YOUR MUT4NT 4SS TO T4V'S H1V3

======gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 14:45======

Karkat scowled at the conversation. Terezi seemed to know the exact buttons to push to set him off. He loved that about her- "FUCK FUCK YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT GODDAMN AUTHOR BACK THIS TRAINWRECK UP." The author sighed and rewrote that paragraph. In the distance, the Fourth Wall exploded.

Karkat scowled at the conversation. Terezi knows mentioning his position on/outside the Hemospectrum will only piss him off, even if it only matters to trolls living under Her Imperious Condescension.

Eventually deciding to go, he opened up Pesterchum.

======carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering The Signless [a] at 14:59======

CG: DAD

CG: GOGDAMN IT DAD PICK UP

CG: WOW THIS SEEMS FAMILIAR

a: Yes Karkat?

CG: I'M GOING TO HANG OUT WITH SOME FRIENDS KAY KAY BYE

a: 9kay Karkat. Just 6e 6ack 6ef9re dusk.

CG: YEAH YEAH.

======carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering The Signless [a] at 15:02======

Karkat sighed, stuffing his phone back in his pocket. He took his time going to meet his friends, instead staring at all the scenery. Prospit was one of the most beautiful places on their planet, after Skaia. Combined with unrivaled beauty and an infinite amount of natural resources... well, you can see why the Condesce wants it so badly.

Eventually, however, Karkat reaches the hive of Tavros Nitram, a mutual friend of him and Terezi. He knocked on the door. It swung open, and in the doorway was Terezi Pyrope, also known as gallowsCalibrator. "GUYS, KARKAT'S HERE. GAMZEE, YOU CAN STAY." She yelled inside.

"Awesome motherfucker." in walked the troll known as Gamzee Makara, also known as terminallyCapricious. He was a purpleblood, however, unlike most highbloods who fled to Derse when the war started to support the Troll Queen, he opted to stay in Prospit while his father and brother crossed the border. He was pushing a wheelchair-bound brownblood named Tavros Nitram, or adiosToreador. He was in an accident when he was only 4 sweeps old. He was playing with Terezi, a friend named Aradia, and a "friend" named Vriska when Vriska pushed him off a cliff, paralyzing him from the waist down. Karkat still felt bad for how he reacted (CG: STOP PLAYING GAMES FOR GIRLS TAVROS) but the odds of him apologizing are the same as Her Imperious Condescension surrendering. AKA once ever ten thousand sweeps.

"So, what the fuck do you all want." Karkat asked, irritated.

"I dunno, we could just hang around... fill a few buckets." Terezi shrugged, then laughed at Karkat's expression. "Karkat, your mutation is showing~"

He blushed worse and covered his cheeks with his hands.

"We could, uh, play some games..." Tavros suggested in a quiet voice.

Karkat shrugged. "Yeah, alright. Just nothing with... what Pyrope said."

"Hey!" Terezi protested. "I'm blind, not deaf!" She grumbled

"Whatever motherfuckers, let's just play whatever wicked games Tavbro has ready." Gamzee grinned. The rest agreed and Gamzee wheeled Tavros into his respiteblock, the other two following.

They reached Tavros's respiteblock, the brownblood was setting up Fiduspawn, putting the game in and connecting four controllers. Karkat groaned, he had never been a big fan of Fiduspawn. Tavros and Terezi loved it, and something told Karkat that Gamzee couldn't care less. Tavros started up the game and all gathered trolls took a controller. There was a long beginning cutscene and then they started.

The game lasted quite a long time, and Karkat actually ended up having fun. The final rankings, as expected, were First Place Tavros, Second- Terezi, Third- Karkat, and Gamzee barely got any points. He was too busy staring at the TV and informing Tavros of all the crazy miracles he had lying around. When Karkat next looked at the window, the sun was already beginning to set.

"Shit." he scowled. "I gotta go!" he yelled to the others, already getting ready to leave, when suddenly, sirens began to blare outside. Karkat's eyes widened, and all four Prospitian trolls spoke at the same time. "Air raid..."

Just as expected, explosions were heard outside. Pesterchum started beeping like crazy. One was a general message from the monarchy.

===========The White Queen sent out a general message at 21:36==========

Attentions citizens of Prospit.

Her Imperious Condescension is currently running air raids over the eastern half of our country.

Stay indoors unless absolutely nessessary.

As this was never done under Derse's previous generals, it is my personal belief that it was the Archagent Jack Noir who planned this run, not the Condescension herself.

I repeat, stay indoors. This is not a drill.

All citizens found outside will be treated as if they have broken curfew.

===========This has been a message sent by the White Queen===========

All four trolls stared at their cellphones in shock. Terezi was the first person to speak. "I heard Derse's Archagent was smart, but bombing runs over the capital?! He's insane!"

"He must be..." Tavros agreed in a soft voice.

"Well, what are we gonna do. Unlike you nooksuckers, I don't plan to sit Tavros's hive until the queen says I can go. And even when she gives the all clear, it'll be curfew! I'm going." Just as he finished that sentence, his phone beeped.

======The Signless [a] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 21:37======

a: Karkat, I kn9w what y9u are thinking. And y9u are n9t t9 g9 9utside until the air raid is over.

CG: GOGDAMN IT.

a: Karkat Vantas! Don't you dare!

======carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering The Signless [a] at 21:37======

"I'm going anyway." Karkat resolved and took a step towards the door. A step is all he was able; Terezi tripped him with her cane. "Nope, you're not going anywhere mister!" She grinned down at him. He scowled in return.

"You heard the Queen. Do you want to get in trouble with the Imperial Police?" She questioned. "No..." Karkat sighed. "Good." Terezi helped him up. "Then you're staying here."

"This is going to be a long night..." Tavros muttered, facepalming.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, on the last chapter, for some reason FanFiction refused to put Terezi's eyebrows in one chat, and the Cancer sign for chats with the Signless. Prepare for horribly characterized Vriska.**

**ALL FANTROLLS ARE CANON IN THIS but they are all out fighting in the war.**

**Also, I have decided on ships for this. **

**THINGS I PLAN TO NAME BUT HAVEN'T YET:**

**The planet **

**The city.**

**They will be known by those names until I GET CREATIVE! :D**

**TW: Battles, getting lost, foul language, rude carapicians, and Terezi in general.**

Once Terezi let him up, Karkat paced around Tavros's hive. "What the hell are we supposed to do until morning?" He asked angrily to no one in particular."

"We could all play some motherfucking game." Gamzee suggested, shrugging. "I'm sure Tav has some fun ones lying around, right bro?" He grinned down at the Taurus, who sighed.

"I have..." He started, but was cut off instantly.

"Booooooring." Karkat groaned. "Let's sneak outside!" he suggested again, to be turned down instantly.

"Karkat, what did I say?" Terezi scowled. "If we go outside against a direct order from the queen herself, it's called 'breaking the law'. And if I want to become a good legislacerator, I can't be going around breaking the law!"

"I think, Terezi's right." Tavros spoke up. "Do you know the fine for breaking curfew? 10 hundred boonbucks. _Ten Hundred _Karkat." At the end, his hands fell into his lap, embarrassed. But it seemed to get through to Karkat, who slumped against a wall. "Fine. Whatever. Doesn't mean I'll have fun." he grumbled.

"Of course you will Karkat! Fun is my middle name!" Terezi beamed.

"I thought you said your middle name is Justice." Karkat glared at her. She cackled.

"It is! Terezi Fun-Justice Pyrope!" Karkat facepalmed and groaned. Just then, the sounds of airplanes roared overhead. Gamzee, Tavros, and Karkat crowded around a window to see. Outside, obsidian black planes roared. They would almost be invisible if not for the white logo emblazed in the side, the Dersite Coat-Of-Arms. All around, buildings were in flames as the Dersite planes dropped more and more bombs, making the night sky seem like midday. Pesterchum beeped

==========The White Queen sent out a general message at 22:03==========

For all citizens currently residing in the capital city:

You are currently in grave danger. Evacuate all buildings and head either outside the city or to the White Keep.

I can not stress this enough.

All Prospitian citizens residing in the capital, leave your houses or hives and evacuate immedantly!

This is not a drill.

Dersite bombing runs currently threaten the entire city.

The Royal Air Force is taking off.

The skies above our capital is about to become a battleground.

==========This message has been sent by the White Queen==========

They all stared at it for a moment before Karkat spoke up. "Okay bulgesuckers! You read the queen! Out, out, out!" He opened the door and gestured them out the door, into the chaos that currently consumed the Prospitian capital.

All around, houses lay in ruins. The crackle of fire, combined with screams and the _tickity tack_ of the airplane machine guns drowned out all other sound. Nearby, a Dersite plane was overcome by Propsitian return fire and came crashing into the ground. It was pure terror everywhere.

"Don't focus on it! Just get your asses to the White Keep!" Karkat ordered. Gamzee nodded and started pushing Tavros in the general direction, while Karkat lead Terezi.

"Hurry up Pyrope!" he urged her along. "We have to hurry!"

"I'm trying, okay Karkat! I'm fucking _blind_ incase you forgot! There's only a certain speed I can go without tripping over everything." She snapped angrily, glaring at him through her red sunglasses.

"Whatever." He growled, pulling her along. He felt a little bad, but he'll apologize around the same time the Condesce decides to renounce the throne to frolick through fields of moobeasts and hoofbeasts. So he settled for helping her along.

When they finally reached the Keep, they joined a crowd of three hundred or so others who had fled to the city of their Queen. Karkat looked around, but couldn't find Gamzee and Tavros anywhere. "Fuck me..." he cursed under his breath, looking around.

"What is it?" Terezi frowned, looking around. "Did you manage to get us lost?"

"Not exactly..." Karkat started cautiously. "I managed to get Gamzee and Tavros lost." Terezi scowled at him.

"Goddamn it Karka-" She was cut off by a loud voice.

"Oh Tereeeeeeeeziiiiiiii!" The female voice rang out. Terezi cursed under her breath.

"The hell do you want Vriska?" She asked, scowling. Vriska walked up to them and put an arm around Terezi, which the blind girl promptly pushed off. "State your business and go." she ordered.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Tavvy was is all." She shrugged. Karkat flinched.

"Did you just call him...Tavvy?" He asked, uncertain if he heard the spider based troll correctly. She nodded.

"No." Terezi answered. "But I might know where Tavros is." Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Where's Tavros." She asked, sounding bored of this conversation.

"Absolutely no idea!" Terezi grinned, cackling. Vriska gritted her teeth but left.

"Is she gone?" Terezi asked. "I can't smell her anymore."

Karkat nodded. "Yeah, she's gone."

"Good. Now, lead the way fair knight!" Terezi declared dramatically, referring to a game they played when they were kids. In the game, Karkat was the Knight of Blood.

"Yes, my Seer." Karkat almost grinned. Terezi was always the Seer of Mind. Keep in mind these games took place after she was blinded. Karkat grabbed Terezi's wrist and walked through the large crowd, Terezi yelling "EXCUSE ME. OUT OF THE WAY. BLIND CHICK COMING THROUGH. MOVE IT LADY. OR SIR. AGAIN, BLIND." It was actually pretty humorous, and it parted the crowd pretty fast . Karkat snickered when Terezi hit an older carapician with her dragon cane. "SORRY SIR OR MA'AM. I'M BLIND." He muttered something about fucking trolls but stepped aside. "I AM SORRY SIR, BUT I AM AFRAID I DO NOT WISH TO FILL BUCKETS WITH YOU AT THIS MOMENT IN TIME." The man looked confused, but shook it off. Several people, mostly trolls, looked at them strangely and somewhat conserned. Terezi just laughed. At this point she was basically dragging Karkat, cane clacking in front of her. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Aw shit..." Karkat mumbled.

"What is it?" Terezi asked. "Is it Vriska again?" She sniffed the air, a more or less worthless gesture with all the people around, the mass of carapicians with trolls mixed in providing a scent akin to vanilla ice cream with chocolate, cherries, bananas, and "Holy shit Karkat what smells like candy. Well, there's something besides you."

"My dad..." he groaned as the taller troll approached them.

"You mean the Signless dude?" Terezi perked up, sniffing the air.

"Noooo. My other dad." Karkat facepalmed. Just as his hand hit his face, the adult troll reached them.

"Hello Karkat." He began speaking when he noticed Terezi. "Oh? And who is this?" He asked curiously, his gaze flickering between the two. "Karkat, you never informed me you had filled your flushed quadrant."

Karkat's face burned bright red. "I never-!" Terezi cut him off.

"Karkat! Your face smells like sweet candy. Candy candy red!" She laughed. The Signless raised an eyebrow. "Candy red?"

"Yep!" Terezi grinned. "His blood is a delicious candy red! It's absolutely delicious." She cackled.

The Signless just blinked at her for a moment before Karkat decided to explain. "She's blind. She 'sees' through smell." He made sure to put airquotes around sees. The Signless nodded.

"I see..." He started. only to be interrupted.

"I don't!" Terezi laughed, grinning. Then she started sniffing the air. "Something smells like peanut butter and jelly and..." She looked confused and sniffed again. "Is that blueberry?"

Nearby, there was an all too familiar voice. "Oh Taaaaaaaavros!"

"Oh, hi Vriska..." A soft voice answered.

"Oh fuck fuckidy fuck fuck." Karkat mumbled, earning a disapproving glance from the Signless. He ignored it however and pulled Terezi alone. "C'mon Pyrope. We have a cripple to save." The two vanished into the crowd.

The Signless sighed, but there was a trace of a smile on his face as he walked back into the Keep, towards the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so... I'll start this thing this chapter-**

**Thank you to Captainforkz for reviewing and faving! :D**

**These updates are coming fast right now... You probably shouldn't get used to it.**

**This is my normal schedule-**

**Spend 2 months planning**

**Spend 3 months procrastinating**

**Spend a month typing.**

**For the past two chapters, all those steps have been condensed into a few hours, with step 2 almost completely thrown out.**

**Please excuse my abruptness in the beginning. After dealing with Vriska, I had no idea how to smoothly put in the White Queen. For me to take the time to glide into it, there would be about 500+ unneeded words and a very delayed update.**

**Fangz (geddit) 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reviows! **

**TW: Vriska, language, attempted genocide, Vriska, rumors, Vriska, blind people doing very not blind things, Vriska. Did I mention Vriska?**

__After a short time, the reached the source of the voices. What they (read: Karkat) saw was Vriska was sitting on Tavros' lap and flirting (red or black, hard to tell) with him while Gamzee stood back, not looking quite as high and out of it as usual for some reason. Could he have a crush on Vriska? No, that can't be it... Tavros? Karkat would bet on it. He made a mental note to ask later. But for now, he had to distract Vriska.

"Hey! Spider8itch!" He yelled, walking towards them. "I don't think Gamzee appreciates you oh-so-casually mind raping the cripple." They all looked at him, and Tavros and Vriska speak simultaneously. "Mind raping?" "Cripple?"

"Vriska, you know you were mind raping him, and Tav... well its obvious you're crippled. No offense." Karkat deadpanned as Terezi was pulling Vriska off.

In all the chaos, none of them noticed that the area had calmed, so it came as a surprise when they heard the Queen speak. "Ahem! Attentions my subjects!"

Immediently, the group stood rigid facing the balcony where the queen stood. "Thank you." The queen was a white carapician, and one of the most beautiful women most of them would ever see. And she seemed to radiate an aura of calm and serenity, lulling the gathered citizens. "As you all know, tonight Derse has performed an awful act. They attempted to destroy the capital city itself. For years the fighting has gone under one rule. And that was the fighting is to stay in Skaia. However, we have greatly underestimated the ruthlessness of the Dersite Queen. Her Imperious Condescension and her Archagent showed tonight their true intent in this war. It's not control of Skaia they want. They want to virtually destroy our nation."

The crowd, who had been mostly silent up to this point, began talking amongst themselves in worried, hushed tones. "Quiet please! Now, only a small part of the city was destroyed. The brave men and women of the Prospitian Royal Air Force was successful in deflecting the attack, sending eighteen out of twenty-five Dersite crashing, the rest in a full retreat just minutes after the first of our planes took off. Only two Prospitian planes out of thirty were defeated." The crowd went into a roaring cheer, but Karkat couldn't help but wonder: Why did Derse only send twenty-five planes after the capital?

Just then, one of the guards stepped up to the queen, and with a short 'Your Majesty' handed her a hand radio. She frowned, holding it to her ear, then promptly pulled it about two feet away as a loud noise blared from the speakers. For the crowd below, the radio was just blurting out white noise, but the queen looked horrified by what she was hearing. She handed it back to the guard and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Attention! Now, previously Trolls have not been allowed to actively join the Prospitian military, due to the Condescension still holding the title of Troll Queen and Alternian Empress. However, I just received word from the troll Brooding Caverns." For most gathered, this meant nothing, but the gathered trolls began whispering among themselves. "It seems that in addition to the bombing runs, the Dersite Queen attacked the Prospitian Brooding Caverns, killing most of the Jade Bloods there." Cries of outrage rang out, but quieted as the Queen of Prospit began speaking again.

"The Mother Grub is dead."

The crowd was in an uproar, cries ranging from despair to calling for the Condesce's head on a stake. Eventually, most of the trolls were engaging in a chant, "She's not my queen!", referring, of course, to Her Imperious Condescension. The White Queen held up her hand, and the noise died down, but not to the silence it was before the news. "I have decided to institute the Trollian Rights Act. All trolls are now full citizens of Prospit. You are no longer held under Her Imperiousness. You now only answer to myself or the White King. You are Prospitian before are now allowed to enlist in the Prospitian military. We will have one of the remaining Jade Bloods here soon to advise me of the damage done to the Caverns. Please return to your houses. If it is gone, please seek refuge with a friend. If that's not an option, the Keep's doors are open. Dismissed!"

As soon as the doors opened, the mob of people inside the Keep swarmed out, going to their respective homes/hives. Gamzee was the first to speak. "I think I might motherfucking join this whole war thing. The thing the Empress did was not okay. IT WAS NOT MOTHERFUCKING COOL." He said/screamed, gripping Tavros's handlebars a little too tight.

"Uh, Gamzee...? Maybe you need to... calm down a little." The small troll spoke in a quiet voice.

"I just think it's really convenient." Vriska shrugged, staring ahead.

"What is?" Terezi sniffed over at the other and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Well can't you see?"

"No." Terezi grinned.

Vriska pretended not to hear her and continued. "Prospit is losing this war without allowing trolls, yes? Well, I just think it's kinda funny how as soon as Prospit begins losing, something happens that rallies the citizens."

Terezi was the first to comprehend. "Are suggesting the Prospitian Monarchy arranged the attacks on the Mother Grub!?" She continued when Vriska nodded. "Outrageous! The Queen would never do such a thing!"

Vriska just laughed. "Believe what you want! But desperate times call for desperate measures. And desperate people do crazy things." And with that, she walked away.

**END ACT 1 ACT 1**

**A/N Okay, this is way too short. I'll try for a longer one next time but, c'mon guys. 2 reviews and a favorite. I'm losing the drive for this story as you read.**


End file.
